wickedfandomcom_es-20200214-history
For Good
For Good, en español, Para Bien, es un número del musical taquillero Wicked. Es un dueto entre Elphaba y Glinda, como su despedida a la otra. La letra y música, fueron escritas por el compositor Stephen Schwartz. LeAnn Rimes & Delta Goodrem hicieron un cover de la canción, para el 5° aniversario del Soundtrack del Show, y también la canción tiene un cover hecho por Lea Michele y Chris Colfer, de Glee, para el final de la temporada. Contexto La canción es presentada cerca del final de la obra. En ella, las chicas se despiden. Antes de la canción, Elphaba le da a Glinda el Grimmerie y le dice que depende de ella continuar la causa de Elphaba. Después de la canción, Elphaba se marcha y es supuestamente derretida por Dorothy, aunque luego resulta ser un plan elaborado para engañar a los ciudadanos de Oz, para creer que esta muerta, y así la dejen de perseguir. Al final, ella y Fiyero, convertido en el Espantapajaros debido a uno de los hechizos de Elphaba, huyen juntos. Es el climax y una de las canciones mas conocidas del Show. Letra ELPHABA: I'm limited... (spoken) Just look at me. (sung) I'm limited... And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do Glinda, So now it's up to you Now it's up to you... GLINDA: I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them, and we help them in return. Now I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you. Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun, like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood, who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you, I have been changed for good. ELPHABA: It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime, so let me say before we part, so much of me is made of what I learned from you, you'll be with me like a handprint on my heart and now whatever way our stories end I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea, like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood, Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you, GLINDA: Because I knew you... AMBAS: I have been changed for good. ELPHABA: And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness, for the things I've done you blame me for. GLINDA: But then I guess we know there's blame to share AMBAS: And none of it seems to matter anymore! GLINDA: Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun, like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood, ELPHABA: (In harmony with Glinda's part) Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea, like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood, AMBAS: Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better. ELPHABA: Because I knew you... GLINDA: Because I knew you... AMBAS: Because I knew you... I have been changed for good. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Glinda Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Elphaba